Saliendo de la rutina
by AllOurMemories
Summary: Amo la rutina, amo saber que es lo que va a pasar, ¿Pero que hacer cuando una molesta pelirosa se atraviesa en tu camino?, Algo me dice que mi rutina va a ser alterada, pero no me molesta en lo mas minimo, quizás algunas cosas iban a cambiar...


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Saliendo de la rutina**

**One – shot SasuSaku**

Se levantó muy temprano, el reloj digital, que estaba ubicado en su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama, marca las 5:00 Am, la misma hora de todos los días…

Se duchó pacientemente, pensando y sin pensar realmente, todo era igual, su vida estaba sumida en una interminable rutina, bueno al menos eso era lo que él creía, pero para ser sinceros, eso le agradaba. Se vistió de traje, como todos los días para ir a trabajar, arregló su corbata sin prisa, frente al espejo que se hallaba en su espacioso cuarto.

Se dirigió a la cocina, haber que podía desayunar con rapidez para salir pronto de ese apartamento e irse a dirigir su empresa, _como todos los días…_

Se metió la boca un pan que encontró en la lacena, se sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso, se dirigió al baño, lavó su boca, tomó su maleta, y salió prontamente de aquel hermoso apartamento donde llevaba viviendo hace ya algunos años. Se subió en su auto, camino a su lugar de trabajo, observó su reloj de manilla, tal vez no estaría mal, apresurar un poco el paso de este.

Frenó su auto de repente, casi atropella a una chica, pero, por Dios!! ¡¿Qué no le enseñaron que hay que mirar a los lados para cruzar la calle?! ¡¿O es que acaso estaba ciega?! Pero, ¿Quién no ve un puto auto? Ni que fuera pequeño o algo por el estilo!

La chica, de brillantes ojos jades y de extraños cabellos… _¿rosas?_ Golpeó fuertemente con puño cerrado el capó de su auto con el seño realmente fruncido, estaba molesta, y al parecer de él, no debería estarlo, fue ella quien se metió en la mitad.

-Oye!! Fíjate por dónde vas! ¿Qué no sabes manejar? Entonces no salgas a la calle! Animal!! – le gritó, el bajó la ventanilla del auto, recargó su brazo en esta, y la miró.

-Hmp - ¿Qué más iba a decir? No iba a montar una escena en plena calle, donde gente que pasaba se los quedaba mirando, él odiaba la atención. Esa situación, no le agradaba,_ no_ era parte de su rutina, odiaba salirse de la rutina, porque entonces todo seria impredecible, y él odiaba no saber lo que iba a pasar.

Era su idea o… Esa chica tenía un chichón en la frente? Y al parecer muy pronunciado… Eso en la nariz Era… ¿una curita?

-Ehm… ehm… - estaba nerviosa, pero pronto pareció como si recordara algo, miro su reloj de muñeca, abrió enormemente sus ojos y expreso un silencioso "oh!" para mirar al frente y hacer el ademan de salir corriendo – monstruo! – le gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Que estúpida esa chica! Es ella la que no se fija por donde anda y viene a insultarle, definitivamente la gente como ella necesita educación, aunque lo más probable es que no sepa el significado de esa palabra, esa muchacha no tenía vergüenza, además ¿acaso no sabía quién era él?

Emprendió de nuevo la marcha, pensando en que eso estaba un "poco" salido de su rutina, tal vez no le había desagradado tanto como había pensado, pero definitivamente no le gusta el hecho de no saber lo que iba a pasar…

* * *

El Despertador de campana sonó fuertemente cerca de sus oídos, se levanta precipitadamente y…

-¿Quién, Quién? ¿Dónde, Dónde? – miró a todos lados en busca de alguna razón para que la despertaran de esa manera, una vena se formó en su cien, y le dedicó una mirada realmente significativa al despertador que se encontraba ubicada en la mesita de noche.

-Hora: 6:04 am-

Maldición!! Iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo como secretaria de un tal Sasuke Uchiha en Uchiha's corporation, la verdad ella no sabía mucho de esa empresa, pues hace dos semanas que llegó a ese país para progresar en el ámbito empresarial y pues gracias a eso, había conseguido empleo con una muy buena paga.

Pero lo iba a perder!!¿Por Qué? Por impuntual!! Es cierto que esta empresa quedaba a unas cuadras de su apartamento, pero entraba a las 7:00 am!! A las 7:00!! Tendría que convertirse en flash para poder llegar a tiempo!!

Se apresuró a levantarse, enredada en la colcha de la cama, por el apresure, piso la colcha empezando a dar y dio de lleno con el piso, sin tener como apoyarse con las manos, recibió un fuerte golpe en su frente y uno más doloroso en la nariz.

Auch!! Que dolor!!! - se zafó de la colcha y llevó su mano derecha a su nariz que en ese momento la tenia arrugada y el ceño fruncido gracias al fuerte dolor –"_Cosas como estas, me pasan por estúpida, apresurada y despistada shannaro!!"_

Miró el reloj: Hora: 6: 12

Rayos!! Se metió corriendo al baño, solo se escuchó el fuerte ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y la ducha al abrirse, ella era Sakura Haruno una chica de 25 años de edad, quien Salió de su antiguo país en busca de aventura, pues estaba cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo día a día, estaba cansada de la _rutina…_

Y por fin había logrado hacer algo con su vida! Porque ella odiaba la rutina, siempre le había gustado lo impredecible, algo que ella no supiera que iba a pasar y que la llenaba de adrenalina, curiosidad y gran satisfacción, pero su vida estaba clavada a una interminable rutina, y sí, eso le molestaba.

Ella quería Acción, Emoción!! No un día aburrido _como todos los demás…_ eso claramente no era vivir la vida!!

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, abrió su armario, saco ropa algo formal, una camisa blanca de botones manga larga y una falda negra ceñida a sus muslos, se miró en el gran espejo de la habitación y sonrió daría una buena impresión su primer día, pues ya le habían dicho que jefe era un ogro.

Se dirigió a la cocina sacó una manzana del refrigerador, y la mordió, ya tendría tiempo después para comer algo "decente" haya en su empleo, ahora, lo más importante era llegar.

Fue al baño, cepilló su boca, peinó su cabello rápidamente dejándolo suelto, se colocó una curita en la nariz e intentó tapar el chichón fallando inevitablemente, pues este era muy grande, miro el reloj –Hora: 6: 54–

Maldición!! No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo, tendría que ir corriendo… Algo que era casi imposible viendo la falda tan incómoda que tenía para este trabajo, suspiró, ya no había nada que hacer...

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, miraba apresuradamente los lados y cruzaba las calles, es cierto, vivía cerca, pero no como para llegar ahí en 6 minutos!! A mitad de una calle, a dos cuadras del lugar de trabajo un auto negro casi la atropella, suerte que frenó gusto a tiempo.

Le dio tanta ira!! Un imbécil casi la atropella y lo peor, la retrasa!! Eso es inconcebible!! Golpeó fuertemente el capó del auto con el ceño fruncido llena de rabia, estaba realmente molesta!! Si perdía el empleo seria por culpa de ese animal que se cruzó por su camino, y ella no podía poner eso de excusa!!

-Oye!! Fíjate por dónde vas! ¿Qué no sabes manejar? Entonces no salgas a la calle! Animal!! – le gritó, no podía quedarse con eso atorado en su garganta, ella no era de las que se quedaban calladas!! Para nada!! El "estúpido" bajó la ventanilla y se asomó por esta.

-Hmp – era el hombre más hermoso que había visto! Dios que rostro tan perfecto!! Y esos llamativo ojos negros con su cabello, que tenían un corte rebelde pero al mismo tiempo sexy, la habían dejado sin habla.

-Ehm… ehm… - estaba nerviosa, pero recordó que si se quedaba hay estancada pensando en hermosura de ese hombre llegaría tarde, miro su reloj de muñeca, -Hora: 6:59- Dios!! Estaba muerta!! Abriendo sus ojos, quiso salir corriendo, pero pronto recordó la presencia de el tipo ese – monstruo! – le gritó como último recurso y salió corriendo.

* * *

Llegó al último piso donde se encontraba su oficina recordando el incidente de hace unos minutos, se dirigía a su oficina con intención de seguir con su tan amada rutina, pues él pensaba que así podía tener todo completamente manipulado.

-Teme!! Teme!! - gritó un escandaloso rubio, acercándose al pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?- no tenía tiempo para juegos, y ese chico ya era un problema, aunque era su mejor amigo y aun no sabía por qué.

-Recuerda, hoy viene nueva tu secretaria, y es realmente linda!! Yo la escogí para ti!! ¿Vez que buen amigo soy? - ¿linda? Y al que coño le importaba eso, lo único que le importaba era que fuera eficiente.

-Hmp, como sea! – y se dirigió a su oficina escuchando un "amargado" de parte de su rubio amigo, no le dio importancia, y al fin y al cabo todos los días, era igual…

Se acomodó en su silla y empezó a revisar unos documentos de suma importancia cuando sintió un leve golpeteo en la puerta, quien se atreve a interrumpirlo?

-Adelante – pronunció escasamente.

Delante de él, se encontraba la misma chica que hace un rato, por poco atropella, con la respiración agitada, al parecer de tanto correr, los cabellos un poco disparatados, y acomodándose la falda. Ella al percatarse de quien era, abrió los ojos y se sonrojó, bajando la mirada… se veía _sexy…_ algo en ella, lo excitaba… definitivamente, esto iba a ser interesante…

Ahm… Emm… Permiso? – Preguntó con cierta duda.

Nombre –

H- Haruno Sakura, señor – contestó con evidente nerviosismo.

Señor ¿Eh?, Creí que era un… monstruo – Ella enrojeció mas, si eso era posible y bajó la cabeza, supuso por la vergüenza.

Algo le decía que su rutina iba a ser alterada…

_Y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo…_

_Sonrió, algunas cosas iban a cambiar...._

_**Fin!!**_


End file.
